Daisuki, Juudaime!
by Daoiki
Summary: REDONE! Gokudera-kun has been acting rather odd lately...maybe we should look into it, hm?


**Piggachew: I decided to rewrite this biach, cuz it SUCKS!**

**Gokudera: At least you fixed the grammar mistakes….**

**Piggachew: Dun blame me, my laptop was being a jerk and spellcheck decided to give me a hard time….**

**Gokudera: So you popped it. BAM, BAM!**

**Piggachew: Hey. It learned it's lesson. Biach Tsuna! COME SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tsuna: Piggy-shi doesn't own Katekyo: Hitman Reborn! If she did….I just don't want to talk about it…she'd make it a BL anime for perverted women sitting at home…**

......................................**...GO!**

Gokudera walked beside Tsuna as they headed to school like usual, but a little thought in the back of Gokudera's head gnawed at his very being. Tsuna almost immediately noticed the Storm Guardian's behavior but decided that it was probably something Gokudera didn't want to talk about, remembering all the times he tried to give his help. Gokudera resumed gritting his teeth, a war of feelings raging in his mind.

'_KISS HIM!'_ Howled his hentai demon,

'_Gokudera-kun, you must understand that maybe Tsuna just thinks of you as friend, and nothing but…what if you scare him off—OWWW!'_ rambled his neutral demon, wincing as the Hentai demon nailed him on the head with his pitchfork.

'_Gokudera…do what you think is right and ALWAYS with safety…hehehe.'_ A little Angel on his shoulder giggled, patting his head affectionately. He managed to keep his self control until the end of the school day…but his resolve was melting away.

"Gokudera-kun…are you okay?" said Tsuna while he waved a hand in front of his face. The bell had already rung long ago.

"Ah, J-Juudaime! I'm fine…it's noting to be worried about!" he stuttered out.

Tsuna furrowed his brows in thought; '_Gokudera __**never**__ stutters…odd' _the young Vongola boss felt suspicious, furrowing his brows together and putting cutely. Gokudera's eyes were glued to Tsuna's lips and his Hentai Demon jeered and probed around his mind, teasing and entertaining thoughts Gokudera wanted to scream at. He smiled as Tsuna cocked an eyebrow in concern, but rolled his eyes when Tsuna slowly pulled back.

There. When Tsuna bit his lip…there's the place where his resolve ebbed away. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's collar, hearing a sharp but blurred "Gokudera-kun!", and seized his lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet, but the feeling of Tsuna's soft lips lingered along with the soft sounds Tsuna made. He gazed up at his boss then looked away guiltily.

Tsuna furrowed his brow for the umpteenth time that day, and experimentally pressed his lips against Gokudera's, winding his fingers into the teens silver hair. Gokudera grinned and in one swift motion, pinned Tsuna to the table, ravaging his lips. Never had they felt something as strong as this.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna managed, pulling the teen close, nuzzling his cheek. Pressing soft kisses lethargically along Tsuna's chin, he looked up with gentle eyes, a silent plea passing between them.

In a manner only the Italian teen could manage, he slung the small brunette over his shoulder, glaring at giggling girls who blushed and squealed at Tsuna's garbled remarks. Yes…Tsuna was definitely going to have a _long_ day ahead of him…

......................................**...GO!**

**Piggachew: Yay!!! IT'S FINISHED! Finally, something that makes me not want to vomit!!!!**

**Gokudera: *Nosebleed* I'D NEVER DO THAT TO JUUDAIME WITHOUT HIS SINCERE CONSENT!!!!!!**

**Piggachew: …then why do you have a nosebleed..?**

**Gokudera: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE SEEING THINGS!**

**Fighting Ensues**

**Tsuna: *sigh* These two are insane…please review for milk and Reborn-Shaped cookies, courtesy of…Bianchi..? Hmmm….they don't LOOK dangerous….**

**Gokudera: *faints***

**Piggachew: Don't worry; I have dynamite shaped cookies for you all! THEY EXPLODE IN YOUR MOUTH :D But, not in the possibly-dangerous-and-totally-NOT-illegally-deadly-way. Yeah, those cookies.**

**~OWARI~**


End file.
